Sunset
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: Aomine break free from the tight embrace and kneeled that made his beloved boyfriend stare at him in confusion.


This is the first time that I'd write a fanfiction and to post it too. I'm not that bad at englisg but I'm sorry if there are any grammatical and spelling errors. It's rather short but I hope you all like it! ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Engaged in the Sunset**

By: kinikinimilkitan

Oi, bakagami, focus!"Aomine shouted with hint of mockery and teasing towards the man in read hair that happens to be KAGAMI TAIGA, the ACE OF SEIRIN and AHOMINE's LOVING BOYFRIEND(atleast in Aomine's dreams).

"What's your problem you bad-ass idiot!" Kagami replied slightly pissed-off of his pain-in-the-ass boyfriend.

"Hey you're the idiot here, not me! How are you going to catch one if you scowl and frown like that?! You've been doing that since we arrived here!"

"I really wanna kill you right now" Kagami responded.

"Aw... Babe don't be like that. I just wanna spend some time with you" Aomine said playfully as he launch forward to give Kagami a tight bear hug.

Trying to escape, Kagami placed his hands on the taller male's chest to break from the hug but to no avail.

"It's not that difficult to catch cicadas".

"Says the one professional on catching one!" Kagami said boringly.

"Of course! 'Cause nobody beats me but me!" Grin of arrogance came crossing on Aomine's tanned face. The face that Kagami had fallen in love with.

Seeing that grin on Aomine's face made Kagami's cheeks run with flaming blush on spreading through his ears. Knowing his face had gotten red, he adverted his gaze to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Kagami Taiga" Aomine's voice go husky and deep in Kagami's ears. Which made the red head blush deeper.

"Wh-what is it?!" Kagami yelled replied in complete embarrassment looking straight in Aomine's dark blue eyes.

"I love you" Aomine said with a soft smile and his dark blue eyes filled with love and affcetion.

Shocked of the sight right in front of his own red eyes, he found himself smile softly and hugged Aomine "I know that Ahomine.. I..um..ah.. He being not really good at words find it hard to respond on his lover's sweet words. "I love you too, Aomine" He finally said after second of hesitation.

Aomine break free from the tight embrace and kneeled that made his beloved boyfriend stare at him in confusion.

"Aomine what are you doing?" Kagami ask in confusion.

"Taiga"

Kagami froze in his spot and felt his cheeks burn up at the way Aomine had spoken his given name.

"I really really really love you with all my heart" Aomine said as he held Kagami's hand and kiss it with such care.

"I..I know I...idiot! What are you doing?" Confused and clueless about his lover's sudden action he spoke in unwilling nervousness hinting in his voice.

"Will you say yes if I asked you to be my Kagami forever, to be mine forever?" He said as he pulled out a red velvet box similar to Kagami's two toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes. He opened it and revealed a shinning golden ring. "Will you marry me Kagami Taiga?"He asked as his dark blue eyes sparkle with love.

"Huh?" He said trying to sink in what his taller lover said.

"I said will you marry me?" Aomine responded impatiently.

Not knowing the right words to say, Kagami also kneeled down leveling his gaze with Aomine's beautiful dark blue eyes. He nuzzled in Aomine's neck as he hide his flushed face as he managed to speak "Do I have to answer that?"

"Of course! So is it a yes or a no?"

Red eyes locked gazes with dark blue eyes as he spoke in seriousness "To be honest I found it quite difficult to answer that question. I know that the answer that I'll give will totally change my life, your life for good. But, I love a certain someone whose been a jerk and a pervert so my answer will be a bright big YES!" He said pure joy hinting in his voice.

"I'm really happy" He said softly he slid the golden band in kagami's ring finger.

"I am too"

Feeling numb by their position, Aomine held Kagami up and hugged him. They hugged each other as they dance lightly savoring the sweet cold breeze of air.

"I'm just wondering..um.. I ah... Ahh forget it" Kagami said stutering through his words.

"Say it. What is it babe?"

"I just wanna say you proposed to me at such a beautiful time. Sunset as the background added a romantic atmosphere" He said cuddling in Aomine's neck trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by the taller male.

"I really want to propose to you by sunset" He whispered in Kagami's ears his voice so low it made Kagami shudder and blush deeper.

"So you really planned this?" Kagami asked in whisper but loud enough to be heared by the taller male.

"Yeah, 'cause I love you. I'm really happy you accepted my proposal"

"That's because I love you too." This time Kagami looked straight to Aomine's eyes. Not bothering how flushed his face was. "I wanna be with you forever. I don't want to be away with the most important person in my life."Kagami said confidently"

This time it's Aomine's turn to blush "Yeah, I know. And I'm gald my Engaged in the Sunset plan worked"

"So we're fiancé's now?

"Yeah we are"

They stayed there cuddling each other until the sun has set and the beam of moon greeted them as the stars in the night sky sparkle in splendidly. And they marked that day as their happiest day ever.

~FIN

* * *

Alas! It's finished! すみませんSumimasen!(I'm sorry!) Please I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes and incorrect spellings!  
I'm accepting any kind of feed backs . May it be a praise or criticism, it's alright as long as it is for the best of my writing.  
I'm also willing to accept suggestions and better techniques to improve my wrting.

**また近いうちに**

**Mata chikaiuchini**

**See you soon**


End file.
